


You Are My Wish Upon A Star

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince!Louis, medieval!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the 1880's and Louis is Prince Louis and Harry is an angel. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> so... i was watching black butler....

The boy puffed his coffee hair out of his eyes. They flopped back down, the tips landing just underneath his eyebrows. Irritated, he swept his hair to the side. The brown strands complied for a short time before the fell back into his line of vision. He frowned and yanked it to the side, ignoring the sting that was less important compared to his impatience.  
  
“You’re going to be bald before you turn 30 if you keep doing that, Louis.”  
  
He turned his head and saw his sister, one of four little girls. This one, Lottie, was the oldest, a teenaged girl wearing a purple dress. A dress Louis heard her complain a thousand times about.  
  
“Don’t you hate that dress?” He asked, paying no attention to the same piece of hair that dwindled back down and bothered his eyelashes when he blinked.  
  
“I do.” Lottie admitted, lifting her dress up and showing him her sho- _bare feet_. “I don’t have a single pair of shoes that go with this unpleasing dress.”  
  
Louis watched as she wiggled her little toes.  
  
“Charlotte Tomlinson! Why are you not wearing shoes!” It wasn’t even a question, more like a statement. Lottie tensed at the voice. “You know better than to walk around the castle without any shoes on.”  
  
Behind her, a woman appeared, standing tall and proper, dressed in a green dress with plenty of jewels around her neck and even in her hair to accompany the fabric. With her, she had three men, her advisors, all carrying paper and stern looks on their faces.   
  
“Hello, mother.” Lottie greeted her, Louis echoing her from where he lied on his bed.  
  
“Where are your shoes, missy?” Their mother, Jay, the queen, questioned her.  
  
“Funny story,” She started weakly, looking at Louis out of the corner of her eye for help, only getting a shrug in return. Jay’s hands were on her hips and Lottie opened her mouth but Louis’ voice silenced her.  
  
“It’s quite obvious what the situation is here, mother,” Louis’ arm wrapped around Lottie’s shoulder, holding her tight, “Our little Lottie has no shoes to wear that fit with the dress.” Louis saved her, seemingly.  
  
Lottie smiled up to her older brother a little too soon because their mother was saying, “Looks like someone needs to see the cobbler.”  
  
Her eyes widened. Lottie hated spending a large chunk of her day with the old man in a room that smelled like feet and Louis knew it.  
  
“Maxwell, escort Lottie to the royal cobbler.” The queen spoke. One of the men, the bald one, came forward and bowed in front of Lottie.  
  
“Mum-”   
  
“Have fun, Lottie!” The prince smirked, pushing his little sister just a bit.  
  
“After you, Princess.” Max said, steering her in the right direction.  
  
Lottie threw her brother a glare but walked away.  
  
“And what are you doing today, young man?” Jay asked Louis.  
  
“Dunno. I thought I’d go on a walk, maybe eat an apple, sleep a little.”   
  
The queen looked at him sternly but eventually sighed. “You’re going to be king one day, Louis. I don’t want you holed up in your room.”  
  
“I know, mum.”  
  
“I know you know, just, try to get to know people.” With that, she was walking away, her dress and her two advisors trailing behind her, informing her of problems in the kingdom.  
  
Louis sighed and dragged himself from his safe place.  
~  
After playing with his younger twin sisters and bumping into another younger sister, Louis found himself at the front entrance of the castle. The same guard Louis always saw that standing there.  
  
“Your Highness.” Louis ignored the formal address.  
  
“Hello, Paul.” He greeted him.  
  
“Not trying to leave the castle again, are we, your Highness?”  
  
Paul was the one to catch Louis when he was young, the first time he tried to sneak out of the castle. Louis was ten and he had tied his curtains together and dropped them out his window. Of course, it was when Paul was doing his walk and Louis’ feet touched the ground that Paul was a few feet away, watching with crossed arms and a frown on his face.  
  
“Of course not,” Louis smiled, “I’m older and smarter and I can make a full plan and everything.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Paul admitted.  
  
Louis smiled and waved his goodbye, heading somewhere else.  
~  
The prince went to the kitchen, stealing a long loaf a bread without drawing any attention to himself because, if he had, everyone would start bowing at him and it was a given that someone could hurt themselves, what not with it being a kitchen and there were stove and something was bound to be hot.  
  
Louis wondered around the castle and found himself standing in the courtyard, watching as the gardener cut the bushes.  
  
“Do you ever cut them into figures?” Louis found himself shouting.  
  
The gardener jumped in panic, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the shears.   
  
“Ah, Prince Louis, you startled me.” The man said, bowing low as Louis approached him.  
  
“Do you cut them into figures or just circles?” The prince repeated his question, biting into his loaf of bread.  
  
“I was just told to keep the courtyard in a clean and stroll-able condition. No one’s ever told me otherwise,” The man suddenly looked nervous, “Would you like me to cut a figure?”  
  
Louis shook his head, “I don’t want to trouble you. I was just curious,” He admitted, “Would you like some bread?”  
  
“No, thank you, your Highness.”  
  
“Please, don’t call me that,” Louis shuddered, “Call me Louis.”  
  
“I think the queen might be calling for you.” He said, pointing behind him to where, Thomas, one of his mother’s advisors, was walking towards them.  
  
The man bowed and Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
“I haven’t done anything wrong since I last saw mum!” Louis said before Thomas even opened his mouth.  
  
“I’m merely here to inform you that your mother and sisters are already prepared for lunch and waiting for you in your mother’s dining room.”  
  
Louis nodded and turned back to the gardener. “You’re name is Nathaniel, right?”  
  
He was quick to nod, clearly surprised the prince knew his name.  
  
“Well, sorry, Nathaniel, I must leave you.” Louis bowed and he saw the gardener do the same. He left with a smile.  
~  
“Louis! Hurry and sit, I thought I was going to starve!” The littlest one, Daisy shouted when she saw her older brother enter the room.  
  
“Sorry, girls,” Louis apologized, “I was outside and lost track of time.”  
  
His younger sisters nodded understandably and they began eating. Louis looked at his own plate. On it, there was chicken and potatoes, peas and yams on the side and a roll on another small plate. He started on his potatoes.  
  
“What we’re you doing outside?” His mother asked him.  
  
“Just walking.” Louis said casually.  
  
“Not bothering Paul again, are you?”  
  
Louis turned to her. “No. I went outside to talk with Nathaniel.”  
  
“Nathaniel?” Felicite came into the conversation, “He’s nice. He cuts the trees perfectly that I can sit against a tree and I can be in the shade.”  
  
“What did you say to him?” Sometimes, when Jay talked to him, Louis felt like anything he says could get him in trouble.  
  
“I just asked if he ever cuts the trees into other figures,” He saw Felicite’s sudden movement. “Don’t worry, sis, he’s not, I was just wondering.”  
  
Their mother cut her chicken and said, “Don’t scare him so much next time. From what I saw, it looked like he could have hurt himself with his shears and what can I do with an injured gardener?”  
  
“He wasn’t going to hurt himself. If anything, he was going to hurt the shears.”  
  
“I’m just saying, Louis.” Her voice was so calm when she said it that it made Louis’ blood boil.  
  
Louis stared at his mother, who proceeded to eat like nothing happened. The girls watched the scene in front of them, not surprised but still shocked it happened because this had happened before and more than once, if they were being honest.  
  
“I sent some paperwork to your desk. Fill them out because I don’t want anything that could have been prevented to happened because of you.” She ordered him, not looking at him.  
  
Louis tightened his lips and his eyes flickered but he dropped his glare to his food, “Fine.”  
~  
Later, after Louis had finished the pile of papers that Thomas had left on his desk, he bathed and got himself ready for bed. His anger for his mother had calmed but there was always a seed of it in the morning but it died down sometimes because she was the queen and she had her own problems. And then they would be his problems when he was to be king.  
  
He sat at his window sill. He held the curtain back to look at the stars that sparkled in the navy blue night sky.  
  
“I wish I could be free.” Louis whispered.  
  
He looked away before he could one of the star shine a bit brighter than the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


End file.
